gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Passing of the Guard
. Issue summary Busting into the main gate of Voltar's base camp in Sierra Gordo, the Oktober Guard are on a mission to capture El Jefe. Colonel Brekhov, Stormavik and Schrage are driving a deuce and a half truck with explosives in the back, Daina is on the perimeter using her sniper rifle to take out the guards in the towers and Horrorshow has just set his timers on the explosives attached to a line of D.E.M.O.N. tanks. As the tanks explode, it is the diversion that Col. Brekhov needs to gain access to El Jefe's bunker. They take out the guards and rescue El Jefe. Voltar orders his FANG II choppers to attack. Dragonsky, who has been hiding near the landing pad, uses his flamethrower to torch all of the choppers in mid-air. With most of Voltar's forces in disarray and destroyed, the entire Oktober Guard escapes with El Jefe. Voltar gives orders to the locals working for him to unpack the crates of unassembled parts which equal several jet packs and one Razorback. Amongst those locals are Recondo, Shockwave and Lt. Falcon. The Joes had been planning there own rescue attempt of El Jefe. They sneak out of the base to try and steal El Jefe from the Oktober Guard. In the cab of the truck, El Jefe is bragging about how he wants to be President of Sierra Gordo, so he can have total control and have it all for him not for the people. As they are driving over a train bridge and a train full of revolutionaries meets them. These are El Jefe's revolutionaries and they now are going to march to the capital with him to take back their country from Destro and Voltar. Below, the train bridge, the Joes climb up and sneak into the caboose. Voltar's jet packs report back to him that El Jefe has connected with a train full of revolutionaries. Voltar sets up an attack at the up coming logging depot. The only way for the train to make it to the capital is for it to go around Voltar's ambush at the logging depot. Two switches need to be pulled to allow the fast moving train to pass. Colonel Brekhov, Stormavik, Schrage and Horrorshow drive off the front of the train in their truck filled with explosives in order to clear the way for the train. Daina and Dragonsky are left behind to make sure El Jefe makes it to the capital city of Rio Lindo. The Joes on the roof of the train spot some people that they aren't happy to see. The Oktober Guard in their truck are charging right at a fully loaded Razorback. The small arms fire of the Oktober Guard does little damage to the Razorback. The return fire of the Razorback does some serious damage to the truck, Colonel Brekhov and Horrorshow. With a dying engine, flat tires and a seriously injured Colonel Brekhov and Horrorshow, Stormavik and Schrage jump out of the truck in order to pull the switches to allow the train to clear. The Joes make it to the front of the train, just as the train drivers jump off, not wanting to be part of the revolution. The Joes speed up the train, but Lt. Falcon voices his opinion saying "although my heart just isn't in it anymore" referring to who they saw. Back at the logging yard, Schrage is shot to death by the Iron Grenadiers but is still able to pull the first switch just as the train speeds by. Stormavik very close to the next switch is mobbed by several Grenadiers. Colonel Brekhov still driving the much damaged truck is approaching the Razorback. He looks over at a dead Horrorshow and wishes he was alive to see his last grand gesture. As the truck rams the Razorback, Brekhov drops a grenade in the back of truck, where the explosives cause a huge explosion that completely destroys the Razorback. Colonel Brekhov's self-sacrifice clears the way for the train, as long as Stormavik can pull the last switch. Stormavik having beaten at least ten Iron Grenadiers pulls the last switch just as the train approaches. Stormavik dies as he pulls the switch. Four members of the Oktober Guard are dead as the train successfully makes it through the logging depot. Daina, Dragonsky, the Joes, El Jefe, the revolutionaries/mercenaries and NABM (North American Banana Monopoly) representative Delbert Swinson have just all witnessed the ultimate sacrifice of Colonel Brekhov, Horrorshow, Schrage and Stormavik. Their sacrifices meant nothing to El Jefe as he cuts a deal with Swinson. The deal is all NABM property is protected by his private army of mercenaries which have been masquerading as revolutionaries, nothing is nationalized and NABM executives can do what they want. In return, El Jefe gets more guns; money and support that he needs to keep Sierra Gordo a democracy and establish a strong Presidency Lt. Falcon, Recondo, Shockwave, Daina and Dragonsky are detained by gunpoint. Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors Items of note *This story is continued in G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #92 Footnotes Category:Marvel Comics issues